Kosiarz
by orora
Summary: Po śmierci Lighta, jego młodsza siostra Sayu zostaje sama ze swoim życiem. Cztery lata później pojawia się w nim dziedzic L - N... Co ma z tym wspólnego pewna znudzona shinigami? Kim okaże się okrutny Kosiarz?


**Kosiarz**

Ringo nudziła się. Jej L nie żył, nawet ten arogancki Yagami nareszcie się wykończył.

Ale to oznaczało nudę. Naprawdę, czasami żałowała, że nie przerwała Ryukowi tej zabawy i jednak nie dała Lawlietowi swojego Death Note'a. Może by wygrał. Ale postanowiła się nie wtrącać, i tak zabawa nie trwałaby dłużej, niż do końca życia L'a (a wiedziała, że nawet gdyby nie akcje Kiry, to L nie przeżyłby więcej niż pięć ludzkich lat).

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał depresję, Ryuku – zawołała wesoło do żującego z niesmakiem suche jabłko shinigami. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i rzucił w nią burym ogryzkiem.

- Zamknij się lepiej, strachu na wróble – odwarknął, ale słyszała w jego głosie nutkę rozbawienia.

- Nie jestem strachem na wróble! – Oburzyła się. Nie była strachem na wróble. Nie jej wina, że wyglądała, jakby była z drewna i słomy. On wyglądał, jak gejowski potwór Frankensteina, ale nikt mu tego nie wypominał. Nikt nie miał nigdy pretensji do Rem o jej kościstość i włosy wyglądające jak różowe odwłoki glizd.

Usiadła obok Ryuka i zajrzała w okno do świata ludzi, w które wgapiał swoje żółte oczy.

- Tęsknisz za tym Yagamim? – zapytała niefrasobliwie.

- Wiedziałem, że to go czeka, ale… - przerwał, sięgając po kolejne jabłko. – Nie byłem zaskoczony, ale… Zaczynało mi się nudzić od pewnego czasu.

- Od śmierci Lawlieta – stwierdziła, przygryzając pełne szwów wargi.

Wypluł przed siebie pestki.

- Ta. Light też wydawał się mało szczęśliwy.

Gdyby miała brwi, powędrowałyby do góry i zniknęły pod kapeluszem. Ale nie miała brwi.

- Odniosłam odmienne wrażenie.

- Nie byłaś przy nim wtedy. Chłopak trochę świrował, ale niedługo potem mu przeszło. Chyba jednak cenił sobie L'a bardziej, niż dopuszczał do świadomości. – Wytarł usta. – Uch, nie cierpię tych jabłek. Potem mam piasek między zębami.

Wyciągnęła z nadgarstka jedną słomkę i podała mu.

- Dzięki, Ringo-chan. – Uśmiechnął się. – Zresztą, podobno wariowałaś na punkcie L'a. Dziwię się, że nie wtrąciłaś się w sprawy tam.

Kiwnął w stronę okna.

- To nie moja historia – odparła cicho. – To był twój pomysł.

- Masz rację. I była naprawdę świetna. – Wstał i rozprostował skrzydła. – Ale wiesz, możesz ją kontynuować… Ten knypek przypominał trochę Lawlieta…

Odleciał, a Ringo została, wpatrując się w siostrę Kiry odbierającą złotą odznakę.

***

Kiedy Sayu Yagami usłyszała, że w dochodzeniu w sprawie tokijskiego Kosiarza ma pomagać L, w pierwszej chwili chciała zrezygnować.

To L doprowadził do rozpadu jej rodziny. To przez L'a zginął jej ojciec i brat, to przez niego (i Kirę, dodała, Kirę, którego nigdy nie znaleziono, chociaż w pewnym momencie przestał zabijać) matka oszalała.

To przez niego – chcąc pomścić ojca i Lighta, przejmując ich rolę – Sayu zaczęła się uczyć. Dostała się do To-Oh i ciężko pracując, osiągnęła cel.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Matsuda-san, widząc ją układającą na biurku długopisy, wyszedł. A potem unikał, aż w końcu złożył wymówienie. Czy miał może wyrzuty sumienia w sprawie ojca i brata? A może wstydził się tego, jak kiedyś zabiegał o jej względy?

Ale teraz siedziała naprzeciwko ekranu laptopa z wielką literą N na monitorze.

- Oficer Yagami? – zapytał mechaniczny głos.

- Hai. – Wyciągnęła identyfikator. – L?

- N – odparł. – Używam nowego pseudonimu. Jeśli mogę spytać, pani oficer, czy…

- Tak, mój ojciec i brat pracowali z tobą przy sprawie Kiry. Ale to już przeszłość, N-san. Kosiarz to całkiem inny przypadek.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Yagami-san. Ale mam pewną teorię, wedle której on i Kira mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego…

Zamarła.

- Czy to możliwe, że to Kira? Morduje przestępców, ale…

- Nie, to nie Kira. Kira nie żyje i jest to potwierdzona informacja, chociaż z pewnych względów nie ujawniliśmy jego nazwiska. Co do Kosiarza…

***

Sayu Yagami była podobna do brata. Te same ciepłe, brązowe oczy – chociaż w jej przypadku nie były oczami Kiry.

Nie były oczami mordercy L.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie Kosiarza. Był zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że pracuje w policji. Był zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Kira miał siostrę.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może to ona jest Kosiarzem. Mając brata Kirę… Ale nie.

Miała w oczach niewinność, której nie dostrzegał u Kiry.

***

N chciał się z nią spotkać. Tylko z nią.

- Nie ma mowy, N-san – odparła stanowczym tonem.

- To ważne.

Przymknęła oczy i westchnęła. Tęskniła za czasami, kiedy mogła się wyspać. Kiedy ostatnio przeczytała jakąś mangę? Nie wspominając o książkach…

Kiedy ostatnio spotkała się z jakimś mężczyzną?

- Jeśli to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą… - Zawahała się.

Buczenie komputera brzmiało niepokojąco.

- Nie. Raczej nie.

Zdenerwowała się.

- W takim razie…

- Ale ma związek z twoim… pani ojcem i bratem.

Zacisnęła wargi.

- I z Kirą.

***

Ringo miała dosyć Kosiarza. Była ciekawa, co zrobi Near. Chciała porozmawiać z Ryukiem, ale Kosiarz nie dał jej się oddalić ani na moment.

- Ringo-chan, co sądzisz o tym mężczyźnie? – Zdjęcie przedstawiało potężnego, ciemnoskórego okularnika.

- Za duży. Nie dasz rady podejść go, zanim dostanie zawału. Może ci coś zrobić.

Ringo czasem zastanawiała się, co by było, gdyby Kira wiedział, że jego następca był kobietą.

- A jednak spróbuję – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Może to mało honorowe, ale zajdę go od tyłu. Poza tym, bez okularów może mnie nawet nie zdąży dostrzec… To co, Ringo-chan, najpierw pójdziemy do kina, czy…

Ringo westchnęła.

***

- Yagami-san. – Spojrzał na nią znad domku z kart, który przypominał raczej spore blokowisko.

Chyba była od niego wyższa. Ubrana w elegancki, czarny garnitur (nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale oczekiwał, że zjawi się w brązowym żakiecie i spódnicy do kolan), ze skórzaną teczką pod pachą wyglądała prawie jak Lidner.

- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – Spojrzała na niego zimno i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

Lubił ją. Konkretna i impertynencka.

- Twój brat był Kirą, Yagami-san.

***

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to biel.

Gigantyczny domek z białych kart, a za nim mała postać. Szopa białych włosów.

- Twój brat był Kirą, Yagami-san – powiedział niskim głosem i spojrzał na nią.

Spodziewała się podobnego stwierdzenia. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale morderstwa ustały po śmierci narzeczonej Lighta.

Bardziej uderzył ją wyraz tych oczu.

- Yagami-san? – powtórzył.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Może wody? Albo usiądź, podłoga jest podgrzewana…

Roześmiała się nieco histerycznie.

- Yagami-san? – N wstał. Miał na sobie coś przypominającego piżamę. I był od niej niższy. Albo byli podobnego wzrostu, jeśli zdjęłaby szpilki.

Nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

Domek z kart rozsypał się, kiedy N do niej podszedł. Śmiała się przez łzy, brudząc jego nieskazitelną koszulę szminką i maskarą.

***

- Ringo-chan! – zawołała, wycierając kosę. – Co sądzisz o tym wzorze?

Ringo nachyliła się nad brzuchem trupa.

- Bardzo… artystyczny – wycedziła przez szwy. Naprawdę, dziewczyna miała coś z głową. Przestawiała wewnętrzne narządy swoich ofiar, tworząc z nich rzeźby.

- Szkoda, że go niedługo sprzątną. Naprawdę, myślę, że tym razem udało mi się ułożyć wątrobę w odpowiednim miejscu.

Ringo zakasłała.

- Uhm, faktycznie. Miał dużą wątrobę. Masz talent.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Tak, też czasem myślę, że powinnam była jednak iść na medycynę.

***

Podał jej chusteczkę. Uspokoiła się, ale nadal miała rozmazany makijaż.

- Domyślałam się tego.

W sumie, dobrze to przyjęła. Jej matka zwariowała, kiedy Matsuda przekazał jej wieści o śmierci syna. Potem bali się zniszczyć kobietę, ogłaszając, że jej ukochany syn był Kirą. A Sayu…

Near nie brał jej nawet pod uwagę. Pamiętał, że dziewczyna była porwana przez Mello. Nie sądził, że potem mogła tak się zmienić ze zwyczajnej, przeciętnej dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam, ubrudziłam ci koszulę.

Spojrzał w dół. Faktycznie, na ramieniu miał czarne i trochę różowawych plam.

- Nic nie szkodzi.

Zachichotała. Miała dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale gdy się śmiała, wyglądała jak dziecko.

- Light był Kirą. To naprawdę do niego podobne, ale jednak… - Wydmuchała nos. – On był dobrym człowiekiem, wiesz. Naprawdę. Gdyby mnie ktoś kiedyś zapytał, czy znam kogoś naprawdę sprawiedliwego i dobrego, odpowiedziałabym, że tak. Że mój brat jest taką osobą.

Near nie chciał jej mówić, że Light był szaleńcem, kiedy go spotkał. Ale słuchał.

- On był idealny.

Near ledwo powstrzymał chęć zazgrzytania zębami. Czy to była zazdrość?

Nie wiedział, co wszyscy widzieli w Kirze. Najpierw L – dał się zaślepić, dał się zabić. Wszyscy poplecznicy Kiry, wszyscy wielbiciele (i wielbicielki – wyszeptał w jego głowie głos dziwnie podobny do głosu Mello) Lighta Yagamiego.

- Zbyt idealny. Zawsze podejrzewałam, że coś musi ukrywać… - Przymknęła oczy. – Sądziłam, że może być gejem.

-…

Znowu się roześmiała.

- Przerósł moje wyobrażenia. Ale to dowiodło, że jednak był człowiekiem.

Near nie wiedział, co jej na to odpowiedzieć. Że w jego oczach Light Yagami był nikim innym, jak Kirą – potworem?

- Wszystko w porządku? – Lidner przyniosła herbatę. Patrzyła na Sayu nieufnie.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję.

- Mamy także nowe wiadomości na temat działań Kosiarza. – Położyła na tacy czarną teczkę.

Near kiwnął głową.

- Możesz odejść – dodał po chwili.

W ciszy nalał herbaty sobie i policjantce.

- Cukier? Śmietanka? – zapytał.

Pokręciła głową i wzięła dokumenty. Zaczęła przeglądać wydruki i nagle jęknęła.

- To jest ohydne. Ona musi być szalona.

- Ona. Czemu sądzisz, że Kosiarz jest kobietą, Yagami-san?

- To przecież oczywiste. Jest kobietą albo drobnym mężczyzną – ofiary to mężczyźni pozbawieni praw rodzicielskich z powodu stosowania przemocy w rodzinie, podejrzani o gwałt… Na dodatek w większości nie wyżsi niż metr siedemdziesiąt…

- Może dlatego, że Japończycy są dosyć niscy?

Prychnęła.

- Nie wyglądasz na Japończyka, N-san.

***

- Ringo-chan? – zapytała cicho, podnosząc głowę znad mangi.

Ringo naprawdę się nudziła.

- Tak?

- Nudzę się… Jestem zmęczona. Jeśli zrzekłabym się teraz notesu, to…

Ringo spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Tę dziewczynę nudziło mordowanie ludzi i zabawa z ich wnętrznościami.

Tak, Rem chyba miała rację twierdząc, że ludzie to potwory.

- Czemu chcesz się zrzec notesu?

- Muszę skupić się na studiach. Poza tym, zaczynają mnie ścigać, podobno L włączył się do grupy dochodzeniowej. Ja… nie chcę zostać złapana. Tak, sztuka jest warta ludzkiego życia…

Ringo czekała.

- …ale nie mojego. Co mi ze sztuki, której nikt nie może podziwiać? Nie, Ringo-chan, nie tego szukam. Przykro mi.

Yumi zwróciła Ringo czarny zeszyt.

- Zrzekam się moich praw do Death Note'a.

Upadła na łóżko. Kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie nic pamiętała.

Ringo jeszcze raz objęła wzrokiem mały pokoik na poddaszu i uśpioną dziewczynę.

- Powodzenia.

Rozłożyła przypominające parasol skrzydła i odleciała.

***

- N-san, to już ponad miesiąc od ostatniego zabójstwa. Coś znaleźliście? – zapytała. Gotyckie N patrzyło na nią z ekranu laptopa.

- Nie mamy żadnych informacji. Za granicą także nic. Kosiarz ucichł.

Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Nie żyje? – spytała w końcu.

- Nie wykluczamy tej opcji.

- Rozumiem, że…

Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. To koniec. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Nigdy.

- Yagami-san, chciałem prosić cię o pomoc. – Ciszę przerwał zmodyfikowany głos N. – Podążaj za Watarim.

Po chwili, niepewnie kiwnęła głową.

***

Siedziała w fotelu, dziwnie drobna i wyglądająca na słabą.

N wiedział, że zazwyczaj tak wyglądające osoby są zaprzeczeniem pierwszego wrażenia.

- Po tym, jak zostałam porwana, nie odzywałam się do nikogo przez ponad rok. – Wpatrywała się w trzymaną w dłoniach filiżankę pełną zielonej herbaty. – Dopiero kiedy mama… kiedy mama oszalała obudziłam się. Bo naprawdę, dzisiaj ten okres przypomina mi jakiś koszmar. Niewiele z niego pamiętam.

Near słuchał. Wierzył, że ta cała przemowa dąży do jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia… Chociaż dla niego odpowiedź była prosta.

Tak. Albo nie.

- Wróciłam do szkoły. Byłam innym człowiekiem. – Zacisnęła palce na uszku filiżanki i napiła się trochę. – To znaczy – nadal byłam Sayu, nadal lubiłam słuchać muzyki, czytać mangi, ale nie odczuwałam więcej potrzeby spotykania się z przyjaciółmi. Po tym roku i tak nie miałam już przyjaciół. Moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Zostałam sama z szaloną matką.

Near sięgnął po dzbanek i dolał jej herbaty.

- Tak, oddałam ją do zakładu. Nie wstydzę się tego. Ma tam lepiej, niż ze mną. Nie potrafię się nią opiekować. A teraz, kiedy pracuję, musiałaby spędzać dni i noce samotnie w pustym domu. Mogłaby sobie coś zrobić… - Zacisnęła wargi. – Nie wiem, po co się tłumaczę. W każdym razie, N-kun, nie mogę jej zostawić.

- Nikt nie każe ci jej zostawiać. Będziesz mogła ją odwiedzać – powoli wytłumaczył.

- Tak? To chodź ze mną.

***

Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła ich do małego, słonecznego pokoju. Sayu trzymała za rękę N'a, który od chwili wejścia do budynku drżał.

- Uspokój się – syknęła.

- Pamiętam podobne miejsce. – W jednej chwili przestał drżeć i wyprostował się. Tak, kiedy zdjęła obcasy byli podobnego wzrostu.

Weszli do środka. Sachiko akurat siedziała pod oknem, czytając książkę. Na ich widok zdjęła okulary.

- Sayu! Wspaniale wyglądasz, kochanie.

Sayu uśmiechnęła się i położyła na stoliku ciasto.

- Dziękuję. Przyszłam z przyjacielem…

- Nearem. Dzień dobry, Yagami-san. – Near ukłonił się.

- To twój chłopak, Sayu? – zapytała niefrasobliwie Sachiko. – Jesteś bardzo blady, chłopcze, nie masz przypadkiem anemii? Musisz o niego zadbać, Sayu, jest taki chudziutki. Przypomina mi kogoś… Ach, tak, masz oczy Ryuzakiego!

Near słuchał spokojnie jej tyrady. Sayu odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że może źle zareagować na szaleństwa starej kobiety.

- Kim jest Ryuzaki, Yagami-san? Sayu-chan nigdy nic o nim nie mówiła.

Sayu wyjęła uschnięte kwiaty z wazonu.

- Och, proszę, Near-san, nie uprzedź się z tego powodu do mojego syna… Ale to jego partner. Chłopak. Ma podobne oczy do twoich, i też jest bardzo blady. – Odwróciła się i wyrwała z ręki Sayu brązowe łodygi, a następnie włożyła je z uporem do wazonu. – Właśnie, Sayu, co tam u Lighta? Dawno mnie nie odwiedzał. Przekaż mu, że na niego czekam.

- Oczywiście, ka-chan.

Przytuliła matkę, powstrzymując łzy.

***

Near myślał o rozmowie z Sachiko przez całą drogę. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wiedział, kim naprawdę był Ryuzaki, chociaż sam nigdy nie miał okazji go spotkać.

- Zgadzam się. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Głos Sayu wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Będę mogła w każdej chwili wsiąść w samolot do Tokio i odwiedzić matkę. O tylko to jedno cię proszę. Zawsze i wszędzie, nie rzadziej, niż raz w miesiącu. Proszę, N-kun.

- Oczywiście.

***

W myślach układała listę rzeczy do kupienia na podróż. Musiała też przygotować się na przeprowadzkę, Near wprawdzie powiedział, że jego ludzie się tym zajmą, ale Sayu wiedziała lepiej, że nie ma zamiaru rozstawać się ze swoją kolekcją mang – na którą jako nastolatka wydawała bajońskie sumy – ani płytami.

- Sayu-chan? – Nagle usłyszała znajomy głos.

Ciemnowłosa, drobna dziewczyna machała do niej z przystanku. Po chwili podbiegła, próbując nie zgubić wielkiej teczki.

- Aizawa-chan? – wydusiła, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku młodszej dziewczyny. – Nie poznałam cię!

- Tak, faktycznie trochę się zmieniłam. Ale ty wcale! – Zachichotała. – Ostatnio z tatą zastanawialiśmy się, co słuchać u ciebie i twojej mamy.

- U mamy jak zwykle. A ja właśnie wyjeżdżam. – Czuła potrzebę podzielenia się z kimś wieściami. – Za granicę, do pracy… Wiesz, Yumi-chan. A co tam u ciebie?

Oczy Yumi rozszerzyły się.

- Za granicę! Wspaniale, Sayu-chan! Ja, jak widać, studiuję.

- Na Akademii Sztuk Pięknych? – Sayu kiwnęła w stronę budynku.

- Hai! Właśnie, bardzo mi przykro, ale mam egzamin… Zobaczymy się kiedyś jeszcze? Jakbyś była w Tokio, to wiesz, gdzie mieszkają moi rodzice…

Przytuliła Sayu mocno i cmoknęła ją w usta.

- Trzymaj się, Sayu-chan!

Sayu uśmiechnęła się.

- I ty się trzymaj, Yumi-chan. Pozdrów rodziców!

***

- Co by powiedział L, gdyby dowiedział się, że będziesz pracował z siostrą Kiry?

- Myślę, że nic. Myślę, że robię dla ciebie dokładnie to, czego on pragnął dla Lighta. A na co nie pozwolił mu Kira...

***

_Sayu Yagami – śmierć w katastrofie lotniczej, 23 października 2014._

_Nate River – śmierć w katastrofie lotniczej, 23 października 2014._

***

- Jesteś okrutna, Ringo-chan.

- Zaczęli mnie nudzić. Znasz to uczucie, Ryuku. Jabłko?


End file.
